


Слишком много шума

by PrettyPenny



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новый сосед Дженсена — полный мудак. Нет, в самом деле, так и есть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слишком много шума

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knockin' So Loud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429642) by [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca). 



> оформление [Eloise_Brandtner](http://eloisebrandtner.deviantart.com/) ♥

Не судите, да не судимы будете. Дженсен старался придерживаться этого завета.

Его лучшая подруга Данниль говорила, что он эмоционально неполноценный, так как в детстве пил слишком много кофе, но это полный бред. Дженсен знал наверняка, потому что в возрасте двенадцати лет, когда Данниль объявила это в первый раз, он проверил в медицинском справочнике.

Так что когда Дженсен утверждал, что его сосед полный мудак — это была простая констатация факта.

Все началось пару месяцев назад, когда Дженсен только вернулся из шестимесячной командировки в Южную Америку. Он вполз в свою квартиру, нагруженный чемоданами и футлярами для камер, измученный и обгоревший, со знанием того, что у него прибавилось веснушек на пару триллионов. Дженсен писал путевые заметки, и путешествия являлись неотъемлемой частью его работы, в которой он, стоит отметить, был чертовски хорош. Однако любимой частью его работы было возвращение домой, в его славную, уютную, тихую квартирку, где в течение пары-тройки месяцев он переложит свои приключения на бумагу так, что домохозяйки из Мичигана и студенты из Техаса будут готовы рвануть исследовать тропические леса Бразилии. 

Дженсен рухнул на диван, рассеянно почесывая комариные укусы. Казалось, они покрывали половину его тела; что бы ни говорила мама, эйвоновский «Skin-So-Soft» нисколько не помогает от насекомых, благодаря ему Дженсен только благоухал, как цветочная клумба. В следующий раз он намажется настоящим репеллентом и будет пахнуть, как нормальный мужик.

Он размышлял, как бы восстановить свою мужественность хотя бы перед самим собой, когда в квартире этажом выше раздался грохот.  
— Реально, какого хрена? — спросил Дженсен у потолка.

Потолок ответил яростным «ву-ух, ву-ух».

Дженсен сделал над собой усилие — после перелета думать решительно не хотелось — и вспомнил, что буквально за несколько недель до его поездки в квартиру над ним въехал новый парень.

Ах да, _тот парень_.

Здоровый, высокий, загорелый, с ямочками на щеках, непослушными волосами и техасским акцентом, одним словом, шикарный парень.

Дженсен только начал мечтать, какие восхитительные вещи он может сделать с этим самым парнем, когда потолок опять протестующе застонал, и Дженсен от неожиданности чуть не прикусил язык.

Дженсен тут же решил, что ненавидит этого парня, и плевать он хотел на ямочки.

Конечно же, здравый смысл подсказывал Дженсену подняться наверх и вежливо попросить нового соседа прекратить то, чем он там занимается, а затем спуститься вниз и продолжить считать комариные укусы, но Дженсен был слишком зол и очень устал, так что вместо этого он закрыл голову подушкой и тут же отрубился.

Так прошел месяц, и теперь Дженсен не знал, что ему делать, так что он позвонил Данниль.

— Думаю, он там кого-то пытает и снимает это на камеру. Или, по крайней мере, убивает котят. О, черт, а что, если он Декстер? Получается, теперь я Деб? Нет, я не такой тощий, чтобы быть Деб. Может, если я намажусь автозагаром, то сойду за ЛаГуэрту.

[ ](http://firepic.org/images/2014-01/05/5e387tch5pu8.png)

— Ты идиот, — ответила Данниль.

Дженсен фыркнул.

— Ты вообще поднимался наверх и говорил с ним? Что-то вроде «эй, парень, прекращай шуметь днем. Я должен написать потрясную книгу о Южной Америке, тогда мне выплатят гонорар и я смогу сводить свою великолепную подругу в тот новый модный ресторанчик, о котором она ноет последние две недели»? — поинтересовалась Данниль.

_Она считала себя очень остроумной._

— Я оставил ему записку.

— Записку? — повторила Данниль, пропитывая скепсисом каждую букву.

— Да, записку. Если он и вправду Декстер, я не хочу близко к нему подходить, вдруг он всадит в меня нож, — заметил Дженсен.

Даниль раздражающе вздохнула. Дженсен ненавидел эти ее вздохи еще со старшей школы. Тогда он настаивал, что абсолютно гетеросексуален, а девушки у него нет только потому, что ему не нравятся блондинистые чирлидерши. 

— Что было в записке?

— Это была хорошая записка, — пробормотал Дженсен. Он вспомнил, как на предыдущей неделе опустил аккуратно исписанный клочок бумаги в соседский почтовый ящик. Он пытался проскользнуть незамеченным к себе наверх, когда в холле появился новый жилец.

— Перестань убивать котят. Кое-кому нужно работать, — прочитал он вслух, растерянно глядя на бумажку.

Дженсен пытался не вспоминать, как очаровательно тот выглядел в этот момент. Козел.

Издевательский смех Данниль вернул его к реальности, и Дженсен раздраженно уставился на свой телефон.

— Ты такой пассивно-агрессивный засранец, — прокаркала она.

— У меня тонны агрессии! Я просто жду, — прорычал Дженсен. В этот момент он страстно пожелал, чтобы у него был старый дисковый телефон и он мог со всей силы бросить трубку, а не просто нажать на кнопку, обрывая разговор. 

— Иди достань его, ковбой! — напутствовала Данниль и первой повесила трубку. Как грубо!

Дженсен плюхнулся на диван и надулся. Поскольку он был один, выглядело это не так агрессивно, как он надеялся.

Поскольку Данниль оказалась бесполезной, Дженсен решил поговорить с другими соседями. Может быть, если у него получится организовать что-то вроде соседского дозора, они смогут приструнить убийцу котят.

Однажды вечером он постучал в дверь напротив, там жили Адам и Блейк. Дженсен не особо с ними общался, но, по крайней мере, парни не мешали ему зарабатывать на кусок хлеба, что пока говорило исключительно в их пользу. 

Постучав в дверь четыре раза, он уже был готов сдаться, когда Адам распахнул дверь. Он лениво прислонился к косяку. От внешнего мира его защищали только трусы и татуировки, а волосы торчали в стороны настолько агрессивно, что Дженсен невольно позавидовал. 

— Эм, привет, Адам.

— Дженсен, — ухмыльнулся Адам, что было его стандартным выражением лица.

— Значит… — начал Дженсен и вдруг понял, что его план слегка идиотский. — Ты знаешь этого парня, который недавно въехал, Пада-что-то-там?

Адам поиграл бровями, и Дженсен поразился тому, как естественно это у него выходит. 

— Дженсен, посмотри на меня хорошенько, — он повел рукой, и Дженсен последовал за ней глазами.

— Ты очень, эм… подтянутый? — предположил Дженсен, ободряюще вскидывая кулак, по крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

Адам закатил глаза.  
— Что именно во мне, — он повторил свой жест, — заставляет тебя думать, что я буду идеальной сводней для тебя и твоей большой голубой любви?

Дженсен закашлялся. Большой голубой, что дальше?

— В смысле, все это, — он снова наглядно продемонстрировал что именно. — Все это, чтобы заниматься страстной безудержной любовью с длинноногими блондиночками-супермоделями. День за днем.

Из квартиры донеслось чье-то презрительное фырканье, и Дженсен понадеялся, что это Блейк или одна из длинноногих супермоделей Адама, которой потребовалось выпустить свежеприобретенный тестостерон. 

— Деревенщина! — бросил Адам через плечо.

— Проститутка! — проорали в ответ.

Точно Блейк.

— Я так понимаю, ты не хочешь присоединиться к соседскому дозору, да? — бесстрастно продолжил Дженсен.

— А трава будет? — спросил Адам. 

Вздохнув, Дженсен поплелся к себе.

Как-то днем наверху устроили настоящую оргию, и Дженсен решил привлечь тяжелую артиллерию — Кэти Кэссиди.

Кэти была, как бы это сказать, без тормозов. Так что, когда Дженсен позвонил ей и попросил немедленно приехать, дабы отплатить злобному соседу-убийце котят его же монетой, а именно притвориться, что они вдвоем занимаются громким непристойным сексом, она тут же ответила: «фак, да!»

Так и вышло, что в 2.15 пополудни по его кровати прыгала высокая сексуальная блондинка и орала: «О, Дженсен, трахай меня сильнее своим большим сочным членом!»

— Сочным? — слегка вздрогнув, беззвучно переспросил он.

Кэти подмигнула и снова застонала.  
— Хочу твою сперму, Дженсен! Давай, кончи мне на лицо, на лицо, о дааа!

Шум сверху резко прекратился, и тут же раздался стук в дверь.

Дженсен настороженно открыл дверь и столкнулся с соседом, но, увы, не с тем. Сосед отодвинул Дженсена и проследовал к стоящей на диване знойной блондинке.

— Привет, я Адам, — сказал он, поигрывая бровями. Кэти глупо захихикала.

Дженсен вздохнул. По крайней мере, он остановил оргию наверху.

Одним вечером самый худший кошмар Дженсена воплотился в жизнь.

Возвращаясь с сумками из супермаркета, Дженсен пересекся в холле с новым жильцом. Когда он увидел Дженсена, его лицо озарила эта огромная дурацкая улыбка, а на щеках заиграли ямочки, он тряхнул своими длинными, пушистыми волосами, хоть сейчас рекламу шампуня снимай.

[](http://4.firepic.org/4/images/2014-01/05/rnpvtb8bkz7w.png)  


— Привет, я могу помочь тебе с сумками? — сказал Пада-как-то-там и протянул руку к одному из пакетов.

Дженсен тут же отдернул руки. Что, если парень не только убивает котят, но и не брезгует воровать? Дженсен просто не переживет, если с его дорогущим кофе французской обжарки что-то случится. Он мог стерпеть многое, но пропажа кофе стала бы последней каплей.

Пада-как-то-там состроил растерянную рожицу, и Дженсен захотел его облизать. Конечно же, это был защитный механизм.

— Эм, — парень прочистил горло и посмотрел на свои кроссовки. — Я собирался познакомиться еще когда переехал, но совершенно замотался.

Дженсен фыркнул. Замотался он, ага. Убивая котят и устраивая оргии.

Пада-как-его-там звучно сглотнул.  
— Ну, в общем, я Джаред. А ты Дженсен, да?

Дженсен подозрительно сощурился. Не было ли это предупреждением, что в следующий раз Пада-Декстер придет за ним? О боже, он слишком молод, чтобы умереть!

Дженсен сделал единственную разумную в данной ситуации вещь — сломя голову бросился к лестнице. Захлопнув за собой дверь, он постарался забыть несчастный вид Пада… _Джареда_ перед его побегом.

Друг Дженсена Рози был тем, кто придумал конечный план, как заставить Джареда прочувствовать все на своей же шкуре — в середине недели закатить вечеринку, по масштабам сравнимую с новогодней.

Той ночью из квартиры Джареда не доносилось ни звука, что ж, и от оргий порой тоже нужен отдых. Дневное противостояние закончилось ничем — поскольку Кэти бросила его ради отвязного секса с Адамом, шум возобновился вновь. Так что в кои-то веки Рози придумал идеальный план, наверно, в первый раз за всю историю их знакомства. 

В весеннюю ночь со вторника на среду в его однокомнатную квартирку набилось человек сорок. Кого-то он едва знал, а кого-то вообще видел впервые. 

Рози и Томми, скинув рубашки, резались в литрбол. Адам активно домогался Кэти на мягком кресле, доставшемся Дженсену от родителей. Данниль и Блейк орали в караоке Спайс Герлс, Миша разносил всем желающим текилу, а Сэнди щедро предлагала сыпать соль ей в декольте.

Дженсен был пьян ровно настолько, чтобы терпеть пьяные крики, которые радовали его без меры. Это научит этого восхитительного гребаного ублюдка…

… который прямо сейчас стоял в дверном проеме и взирал на хаос, творящийся в квартире Дженсена, с непередаваемым выражением лица.

— Какого черта? — выпалил Джаред, округлив свои прекрасные ореховые глаза. Вот же черт.

— Ха! — проревел Дженсен, храбро пробираясь вперед, чтобы видеть лицо врага. — Наконец-то ты получил по заслугам!

— О чем ты вообще говоришь? — воскликнул Джаред.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь о чем, убийца котят! — проорал Дженсен, и, черт, возможно, это было не самым лучшим решением — бросать обвинения Декстеру в лицо. 

— Котят? Срань господня, так это ты подкинул ту стремную записку в мой почтовый ящик? — с ужасом спросил Джаред. 

Дженсен слегка смутился. Возможно, та записка была немного резковатой.  
— Эм, возможно?

Что-то похожее на обиду проскользнуло у Джареда во взгляде. Но он быстро справился с лицом и придал ему нейтральное выражение.  
— Послушай, чувак, я не знаю, что у тебя за проблемы, но завтра у меня защита диплома, и мне надо готовиться. Я буду очень благодарен, если вы не будете так сильно шуметь. 

От удивления Дженсен открыл рот. Как у убийцы котят хватило наглости на такое?

— После твоих выкрутасов за последние два месяца? Каждый долбаный день ты устраивал чертовы оргии, и убийства, и черт те что, когда я пытался писать и зарабатывать себе на хлеб!

— О чем ты, черт возьми, говоришь?

— Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, козел. Каждый божий день стук, крики, стоны, стремный скрип, — прорычал Дженсен. Пассивно-агрессивный, да? К черту, Дженсен был пьян настолько, что запросто мог врезать Джареду, если бы это заставило парня заткнуться. Не то чтобы Дженсен частенько дрался. Да он не дрался ни разу в жизни. Но тем не менее.

Джаред ощутимо побледнел, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Дженсен растерял свой пыл.

— О боже, — пробормотал Джаред. — Чертов Чад.

— Ну, и что ты скажешь в свое оправдание? — гаркнул Дженсен, разумно предположив, что Джаред не станет убивать его сейчас при сорока свидетелях, даже если те пьяны и им есть дело только друг до друга. 

Джаред сглотнул. И Дженсен против воли уставился на его длинную загорелую шею. 

— Я только вчера узнал, что мой лучший… мой _бывший_ лучший друг, Чад, сделал дубликат ключа от моей квартиры и хозяйничал в ней в течение дня, — сквозь зубы сказал Джаред. — Я не знал, чем он занимался, но, кажется, теперь догадываюсь.

Дженсен стоял как громом пораженный, его зрение слегка затуманилось от выпитой текилы. Ни в одном из рассмотренных сценариев не фигурировал друг-преступник, который и был источником всех проблем. Не то чтобы Дженсен рассматривал другие версии, кроме как Джаред-серийный убийца, но тем не менее. 

— Ого, — выдохнул Дженсен.

— Ого, — повторил Джаред.

Так они стояли, тупо уставившись друг на друга, где-то далеко Данниль и Блейк пели Сонни и Шер. 

— Значит, на самом деле ты не убиваешь котят? — глупо улыбнувшись, предположил Дженсен. 

Джаред закатил глаза.  
— Вообще-то я собачник, но нет, я не убиваю котят.

Дженсен прочистил горло, похоже, сейчас было самое время покаяться.  
— Я — Дженсен. Приятно познакомиться.

Джаред уставился на протянутую руку и после трех самых длинных секунд в жизни Дженсена крепко пожал ее.

— Привет, Дженсен. Я — Джаред, твой новый сосед.

Вечеринка не помешала Джареду блестяще защититься, и Дженсен провел целый день, готовя блюда, которым он научился в Перу, чтобы отметить успех. Сейчас, когда Дженсен узнал, что Джаред на самом деле не убивает котят, тот тут же превратился в потрясающе сексуального соседа сверху, которого Дженсену было необходимо соблазнить и склонить к сексу.

Джаред нарисовался у Дженсена под дверью с шестью банками пива, совершенно безумно улыбаясь. Так что Дженсен втащил его в квартиру, усадил на диван и отправился заканчивать с приготовлениями. 

— Будущий врач, кто бы мог подумать? Уже знаешь, чем займешься дальше? — спросил Дженсен после ужина; они расположились на диване и поедали десерт. Зачерпнув ложку кремового Suspiro a la Limeña, Дженсен отправил ее в рот и аккуратно облизнулся.

Джаред не сводил взгляда с его рта, и это был очень-очень хороший знак. 

— Да, вообще-то я собираюсь писать докторскую по ветеринарии в следующем году, — Джаред прочистил горло, и Дженсен едва сдержал усмешку.

— Выходит, я совсем промахнулся с убийством котят, — Дженсен чуть поморщился. Возможно, его предположения были слегка необоснованными, даже если звуки со стороны потолка утверждали обратное.

Джаред фыркул.  
— Да, есть немного.

Дженсен слегка подался вперед, начисто вылизывая ложку для полноты эффекта.  
— Я был таким засранцем. Может, я как-нибудь смогу загладить свою вину?

Джаред придвинулся поближе.  
— Думаю, ты должен заплатить за мое опороченное имя и все такое. 

— Это было очень несправедливо с моей стороны, — выдохнул Дженсен. Ложка упала на пол, когда он забрался Джареду на колени, обхватив его ногами с двух сторон.

Боже, как это случилось?

— Очень, очень несправедливо, — пробормотал Джаред и положил огромную ладонь Дженсену на шею, притягивая его к себе для поцелуя.

Джаред скользнул языком между приоткрытых губ, и Дженсен застонал ему в рот. Два месяца беспричинной ненависти оказались идеальной прелюдией, подумал Дженсен и запустил пальцы в воронье гнездо на голове Джареда, притягивая его ближе.  
Руки Джареда заскользили вниз, хаотично сжимая, жадно изучая его тело. Почувствовав характерные манипуляции в области талии, Дженсен слегка приподнял бедра, помогая приспустить джинсы. Руки Джареда вернулись и прошлись по ткани трусов, по коже от предвкушения побежали мурашки.

— Джаред, черт, — прорычал Дженсен, толкаясь вперед, пока его скрытый хлопковой тканью член не коснулся члена Джареда, все еще закованного в деним. Ситуация невероятно возбуждала, как будто они все еще были тинейджерами и обжимались на переднем сидении отцовской машины. 

Джаред взял дело под свой контроль, стиснул задницу Дженсена и притянул его к себе еще сильнее. Его пальцы скользнули под эластичный пояс трусов, подвергая Дженсена сладкой пытке. Дженсен страстно желал сорвать с себя эту тряпку, но он терпеливо ждал, позволяя дразнящим пальцам Джареда медленно спускаться между ягодиц.

[ ](http://4.firepic.org/4/images/2014-01/06/bg7htw5tjtrl.png)

— Да, вот так, давай, Дженсен, — прошипел Джаред, кусая Дженсена за нижнюю губу, пока та не припухла. Джаред немного приподнялся, провел средним пальцем вниз ко входу, легко похлопав по сжатому колечку мышц.

— О боже, — простонал Дженсен и принялся беспорядочно тереться о стояк Джареда, пока не кончил себе в трусы, как подросток.

Джаред вздохнул и сжал его еще сильнее, трахая через два слоя одежды, пока сам не испачкал джинсы. 

— Ого, — тяжело выдохнул Дженсен Джареду в рот.

— Ого, — согласился тот, растекаясь под ним.

Дженсен не сдержался и уткнулся лицом Джареду в его идеальную мокрую шею.  
— Я очень рад, что ты сюда переехал. 

Джаред устало рассмеялся. Дженсен почувствовал, как вибрирует его горло.  
— Значит, мы покончили с шуточками про серийных убийц?

Дженсен слегка прикусил кожу.  
— Это зависит только от тебя, позволишь ли ты снова увести у себя ключ. 

И Дженсен вовсе не глупо рассмеялся, когда Джаред с рыком опрокинул его на диван, заново начиная празднование.


End file.
